


Vocal Affinity

by frozenCinders



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, help me obito is really fun to write actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Obito does not love. He isn't capable of it, he thinks.The sound of Deidara's voice sure does test him, though.





	Vocal Affinity

****"Not in the fucking mood, Tobi," Deidara says as soon as he sees Obito for the first time that day.

"... I haven't even said anything! Not even hello!"

"I can tell it's gonna be one of those days and my throat is killing me, so I'm just not having it today, mm."

Come to think of it, Deidara's voice does sound a bit scratchy. Obito finds it pleasing.

"Are you sick..?!" he asks, quickly hiding behind his arms as if that will prevent him from catching the illness.

"No, asshole, it's _your_  fault!" he complains with a wince at having to raise his voice, which cracks partway through.

"Wow... Deidara really sounds awful!" he lies outright, contradicting his hopes that Deidara's voice stays sounding damaged for a good while. "Like his throat's been through a woodchipper! I bet it's all yucky, too. Have you been coughing stuff up?"

"No, I just told you I'm not sick," Deidara repeats, "it's just from yelling too much. You're the only one who makes me do that, so it's your fault, mm."

It must be true, as Obito does constantly go out of his way to make Deidara raise his voice at him. It's hardly even a matter of thinking it's entertaining when Deidara yells at him (although, that is indeed part of it), as much as he just can't get enough of Deidara's voice when he yells. Something about it just sets him off and, although the thought of it amuses him, he wishes he had some kind of Sharingan-esque technique for his ears, just to better engrave the voice in his mind.

He holds onto that thought for about an hour until they're on the road and enjoying a moment of silence that has gone on for too long, according to Obito's foolish persona.

"Hey. Hey, Deidara. What if Itachi had Sharingan in his ears?" he proposes out of the blue, pointing at his own hidden ears as he says it.

"Did I forget to tell you that I'm not in the mood today?" he seemingly dismisses, only to relent in about half a minute with "I mean, I guess it'd probably be some kind of spying tool, right? Maybe it could make the user's hearing a hell of a lot better so they can make out the details of noises from really far away, mm... I could use that, actually..."

It's tempting to seriously discuss the possibilities of such a technique-- especially how it could be used strategically, because god knows Obito has been starved for someone to talk strategy with who will actually debate with him rather than simply accept orders-- but Tobi is a simple man who takes things at face value and hardly sees past that. For him to suddenly get intellectual would be suspicious.

"Hm... wouldn't it make the swirly thingies go in your ears instead of your eyes? I wonder what those feel like..." he muses instead, pretending like he doesn't know exactly how using Sharingan feels.

Deidara tries to respond, but his voice fails him and he has to clear his throat. He stops walking to drink from a bottle of water and he hums afterwards to test his voice. Obito has to make himself focus on the three noisy birds that are singing to each other nearby instead, unwillingly repeating the sound of Deidara's hum in his head over and over again. It genuinely confuses him, how he's so enamored with a voice.

"I doubt it'd look like anything," he finally says, voice sounding even more raw than before. "You'd probably just see, like, a twitch or something as it activates, mm."

Although Obito loves hearing Deidara when he's angry, his eye lingers on Deidara's calm, thoughtful expression as he looks down and contemplates a potentially non-existent ability. He finds that he prefers the way Deidara looks when his attention is somewhere else; probably because he's always ready to argue when it comes to Tobi, so his eyes are different when they're on him. The best, he thinks, is when Deidara is tired and a little out of it at the end of a long day. Something about the added distance to his eyes as dark circles threaten to make a home under them entrances Obito.

He knows what all this means, of course. He stubbornly keeps it out of his head, not allowing himself to even think the words, and instead letting them rot in his subconscious. Obito is not capable of love.

Oh, that word slipped by into his thoughts.

"Not to jinx it since you're quiet for once right now, but I'm not talking anymore, mm. I'd appreciate it if you didn't, either," Deidara says, bringing Obito out of his thoughts. He silently thanks him for it, taking the opportunity to focus on _anything_  else.

"Okie-dokie! No more talking for Tobi!" he agrees, not outwardly reluctant at all despite his desperate need for a distraction. "Tobi will be a good boy for Deidara!"

He sees him roll his eyes and has to bid away another thought he can't allow.

As determined as he's been to pretend that he isn't infatuated, Obito finds it in himself to relent at the sight of Deidara, about six hours after they agreed to keep talking to a minimum, falling asleep nestled on his own arms over a table, the setting sun adding a warm hue to him. Tobi would poke at Deidara and ask why he's sleeping so early when they had originally planned to walk through most of the night and rise late the next day. Obito does not.

Eventually, Deidara opens his visible eye and slowly settles its gaze on Obito.

"What?" he mumbles, easily catching him staring. Obito thinks it's incredible how he can sound so attractive with just one word.

Obito has known for a while now that when his time comes, he'll die in battle. If infatuation were a disease, however, he's well aware that he would have succumbed to death by now, all because of Deidara.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me, mister very much attracted to voices, projecting like hell
> 
> anyway i've been playing uns3 again and deidara's uj finisher (in japanese, at least) has Such a good sounding line (the "my art welcomes the ultimate" one). i cannot stop thinking about the thing his voice does so i made obito have a similar problem


End file.
